Ed's Date
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: One day, Ursula sees Ed is trying to keep a secret from her. As usual, she'll try to discover what he's hiding and will not do this alone. Writing summaries is not my strong suit.


**_Me: Hello, my dinos. I have a new one-shot here today about Ed. For my stories the only one without a date of the main six characters is Ed, poor guy. :( So I've decided to make a one-shot for him just to fill that gap. Let's roll!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King_**

Early afternoon at Zeta Point, Ed was getting ready for the day. Though he wasn't in his usual clothes: he wore a white tank top, dark purple shorts, and tennis shoes. He looks in the mirror and smiled, "I think I'm ready." He grabs a sketchbook and looks inside it. "I hope I can improve this before three." He said before stuffing the sketchbook into a backpack and exits his room.

He passes by Ursula's room just as she heads into the hall. She noticed Ed in different clothes and says, "Hey, Ed. Where are you going this early? And what's with the backpack?"

Ed tensed up and says, "Oh, nothing. I'm um...j-just heading to Sanjo City f-for the day."

"Okay?...why are you acting all-"

"Oh boy, look at the time." Ed said, walking away in a hurry, "I gotta get going. I'll see you later!" As Ed ran off, Ursula was confused. "What is with him?" She wondered, "I better get to the bottom of this, and I know the perfect person to help."

* * *

Later on at the park, Ed arrives at the main entrance as he breathes in the fresh air. He looks up at the sky to see a couple of small clouds in the sky. "Today is the perfect day for a jog." Ed said, beginning to jog down the path.

As he passes a certain bush, Ursula pops up looking suspicious as Zander appears annoyed. "Well this doesn't seem familiar at all." He said sarcastically. Zander then turns to Ursula asking, "Why are we spying on Ed anyway?"

"Because Ed is clearly hiding something, and I intend to figure out what!" Ursula said, fully determined.

"You do realize you're doing the exact same thing when I went on my first date with Reese."

"I know." Zander face-palms himself after hearing that response. Ursula begins to move up while calling out, "Hurry up, Zander! He's getting away." Zander frowns, then reluctantly heads out of the bush to catch up. As Ed continues to jog down the path, his siblings follow behind in the groove. Ursula looks back and tells Zander, "We're getting close to him!"

Zander was about to make a witty comment when his expression changed to a worried look. "Ursula!" He calls out, "Stop!"

"No way! Why stop now?"

"No, not that. You're about to-"

"GAH!" Ursula suddenly trips and begins to tumble down a hill. At the bottom of the hill, Ed is seen drinking from a drinking fountain as Ursula crashes into the thorn bushes below. Ed looks around wondering what that sound was, but shrugs it off before heading back to his jog.

Ursula moans as she weakly gets back, and she was now a mess. Her hair was scrunched up and her entire body was covered in thorns.

Zander appears beside her unscathed saying, "I tried to warn you."

"Yeah, thanks!" Ursula growled, "Now explain why you aren't scathed."

"I took the stairs." Ursula's jaw dropped as Zander points to a flight of stairs behind him. "There were stairs?" She said before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Later on at a nearby lake, Ed was now using his sketchbook to draw the surroundings while having an apple for a snack. "So far so good." He said.

Ursula and Zander appear again in a bush behind their brother. "Alright, nows our chances to see what he's up to." Ursula says, "Well move up and catch him by surprise."

"Do I have a choice here?" Zander asked.

Ursula shook her head, "No!"

"I thought so."

The two sneak up behind Ed who was so caught up in his drawing he didn't pay any attention to what was behind him. "On the count of three, we jump him." Ursula instructs Zander who was still unimpressed. Ursula counts up while also using her hand. "One...Two…"

"Looks good." Ed said as he looked at his masterpiece. He looks at the time on his phone and gets up. "Oh, it's almost three." Ed grabs his backpack and heads off.

"Three!"

Ursula and Zander jump out of the bush to realize Ed wasn't there before crashing into the lake. They resurfaced as both siblings were wet, Ursula had a frog on her head that croaked, and a lilypad falls off Zander's face. "Why do I still listen to you?" Zander asked.

"Shut up, Zander!" Ursula hissed.

The two watch as Ed leaves. "Come on, Zander." Ursula said while swimming back to the shore, "We're going to lose him!" Zander huffed in frustration as he followed her.

The two raced back to the entrance as they see Ed entering a taxi cab. Ursula tries to catch up and stop the taxi calling out, "Ed, wait up!" But she was blasted with exhaust smoke. As she coughed, Ursula sees that the cab was gone. Zander walks up to her and asks, "Any more bright ideas?"

"I do. We track down Ed using the Alpha scanner." Ursula said as she pulls out an Alpha scanner that displays a map, "All we need now is a ride, and I know-"

"You are not making me call Droid to bring my car over here!" Zander states.

"Please?" Ursula begs with puppy eyes.

Zander gives her an unamused look. Without replying to her begging, he pulls out his phone, and dialed a number. After a short while, he says, "Droid, bring my car to my location... and some ibuprofen while you're at it please."

* * *

After receiving a ride, Zander drives as Ursula leads him to Ed. The two arrive at a place where they'd never expected to end up at.

The Sanjo City middle school.

Both were confused. "You sure that thing led us to the right place, Ursula?"

"It did." She says while checking the scanner, "Maybe it's bugged."

"Look, there's Ed!"

Ursula looks up and saw Ed, who was now in his regular outfit, walking inside the school. "What is he doing?" Zander asked. "Heck if I know." Ursula shrugs, "Lets go." The two unbuckle their seatbelts and head inside.

Ursula and Zander follow their brother to the Arts wing of the school. Then Ed enters on of the room and closes the door. The two siblings watch from the little window in the door to see something unexpected.

Inside the art room, there was a teacher at a desk grading artwork. The teach was a woman who look to be in her mid-twenties. She was real skinny, had short orange hair while maintaining a small ponytail in the lower back of her head and her eyes were hunter green. She wore a salmon colored long sleeve shirt, jeans, and long brown boots. The teacher looks up to see Ed, she smiles before getting up out of her chair and hugs him. "Hey. Ed." She said, "How's my big man doing?"

"Doing well, I went on that jog you do through the park and it was amazing." Ed answers, "So, how's my beautiful girlfriend doing?"

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Ursula gasps as she opens the door and falls to the floor. Ed and the teacher were surprised, but not as surprised Ed was right now. "Ursula, Zander?!" He said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Yeah, Ursula. Why are we here?" Zander snarks as Ursula get up off the ground and dusts herself off, but not before giving Zander the stink eye. "Alright, fine!" She said before explaining to Ed, "I...kinda sort of followed you around at the park to see what you were hiding, and I might of probably forced Zander to help maybe."

Ed just sighs, "Nothing new to me."

"Ed." The woman asks, "You know these two?"

"I do." Ed said as he introduced his girlfriend, "Ursula, Zander, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Miranda. Miranda, this is my adoptive siblings, Ursula and Zander." Ursula and Zander shake hands with Ed's girlfriend. "It's real nice to meet Ed's sibling." Miranda said then asks Zander, "You two wouldn't happen to know Zoe Drake, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, we do. She's our sister-in-law." Zander says, " She must be one of your students?"

Miranda smiled, "She is, and one of my favorite students in class. She-"

Ursula then interrupts, "I hate to stop you two from talking, but how on earth did you and Ed hook up?"

"I can explain." Ed said, "It all happened at the park about a month ago."

* * *

_...One month ago…_

_Ed is at the park walking Tank when he was getting a drink from the drinking fountain. "Phew, you sure can tire me out Tank." He said, "Alright, let's…"_

_But as he looks down, Ed sees that Tank was missing. "Tank? Tank?!" He calls out. He then sees his Saichania run up the flight of stairs. "Oh no! Tank, come back!" Ed said as he chased his dinosaur._

_Sitting at a bench, Miranda was tying her shoe when Tank and yaps at her. Miranda smiles, "Hello, little one." She picks up Tank and gets a good look at her. "Where did you come from." She asked._

_Then came Ed who began apologizing, "I'm so sorry, miss. My uh...dog got off her leash. I hope she didn't cause you any trouble."_

"_Oh, no. You're fine." Miranda said, "Your dog is actually kind of cute, I've never seen a breed like her before."_

"_Oh, well, she's a rare breed of dog. I got her from London." Ed lied slightly, trying to keep Tanks identity of a dinosaur a secret. Miranda believes it and says, "Wow, that's amazing. I'm Miranda, by the way."_

"_I'm Ed." He introduced, shaking hands with Miranda._

"_Hey, you wouldn't mind jogging with me, would you?" Miranda asks, "I kinda like to know you a little more, you seem really cute if you don't mind me saying." Ed blushed red and stutters for a bit, making Miranda giggle. Ed finally snaps back into reality as Tank kept tugging on his pants. He says, "Yeah, I'd love to." he answers. Miranda smiled as she and Ed began to jog down the pathway._

* * *

"...and so we've gotten to know each other for a few weeks now." Ed said, "It wasn't until last week we officially became a couple."

Miranda goes behind Ed and wraps her arms around his neck saying, "And this past week has been the best week of my life. Your brother is so thoughtful and caring, I don't think I could've ever met a perfect man to date." Ed giggles while embarrassed.

"Well out of all of us, Ed in my opinion is someone who'll be there for you no matter what." Zander said.

Ursula agreed, "Yep, so you can expect great things from him."

"I know I can." Miranda said before pecking Ed's cheek, making him blush a deep red. Zander and Ursula laugh as Ed suggests, "H-How about we head out and get to know e-each other?"

"Okay/ Yeah/ Sure." The others said. Everyone heads for the door as Ursula says, "Dibs on driving."

"Oh no you don't!" Zander says, "I'm not letting you damage my car and have you expect me to pay for the damages!"

"Oh, come on!" As the two argued, Ed and Miranda chuckled as they followed the two out of the school.

_**Me: Done and done! Now Ed has a date for himself. The reason I chose to do an OC as Ed's new date is cause I didn't really see anyone in the anime that could fit well as Ed's date (if there were, please do not get mad at me if I messed up). But anyways, I hope you like my new OC, and I shall see you soon. CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


End file.
